<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eternal Love by dragonq666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643454">Eternal Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonq666/pseuds/dragonq666'>dragonq666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Apocalypse, F/F, Songfic, sorry everybody will die</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonq666/pseuds/dragonq666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what happens, they will be together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eternal Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fanfic was inspired by song by Denis Maydanov - Vechnaya Lubov or Eternal Love.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All around Star City, hell was raging, and it was as if the heavens themselves had opened up and a relentless, life-destroying disaster had fallen to the ground with a clanging scythe.</p><p><br/>The Yellowstone Caldera exploded six days ago, causing dozens of major disasters around the world. People suffered and died by the hundreds, but it was more dangerous here in California, because it is located close to the awakened supervolcano.</p><p><br/>First, their city was shaken by a powerful earthquake, then the tsunami that destroyed everything in its path came flooding back into the ocean, leaving behind ruins and fires. The sky was covered with ash, the sun and distant stars seemed to have gone out, and there was a poisonous, skin-burning snow. If anyone had ever imagined what the apocalypse would look like before, they now recognized that the reality was ten times worse.</p><p><br/>All these days, the Canaries were on the streets, helping and supporting people in trouble, and there were many of them now. Together with the police and rescuers, they distributed water and warm blankets, dismantled the rubble, pulling out survivors, but more often dead bodies.</p><p><br/>But many people simply turned away, not wanting to accept someone else's misfortune and caring only about themselves. Dinah's friends were among them. She didn't believe it, stubbornly refused to believe it, but the truth was the truth, and it was cruel. They betrayed others because they thought they would protect themselves, but they were also the ones who was betrayed.</p><p><br/>There were most of them, but not all… Not Laurel.</p><p><br/>She was always there, rarely more than twenty paces away. She picked her up when she was almost collapsing from fatigue and exhaustion. She bandaged her broken head, smearing fingers with blood, then wiping the sweat from her face and leaving red streaks on her cheeks like a kind of war paint. There was no place to wash, as communications were destroyed by the first tremors, and they did not want to spend bottled water.</p><p><br/>Now they decided to take a little rest after all, because they understood that they simply could not work anymore. The women settled down on a small section of the street that had recently been cleared and covered themselves with a blanket. Laurel sighed wearily and found Dinah's hand, twining her fingers around it, squeezing it tightly. These were rare moments of peace in the midst of a natural disaster. But they did not last long.</p><p><br/>After a while, it started to shake again, and people, who had calmed down a little, panicked again and began to rush around. The Canaries also jumped up and tried to calm them down, to persuade them to move away from the buildings that had been damaged by previous events and were therefore dangerous, but no one listened to them. After a while, Dinah realized that she had lost Laurel in this raging crowd.</p><p><br/>"Laurel!"</p><p><br/>The quake suddenly stopped, but Dinah thought it was more like the calm before the storm. She jumped on a piece of concrete and looked around, trying to find a blonde head among the sea of people. When she failed, she screamed again:</p><p><br/>"Laurel!"</p><p><br/>Suddenly, a man's voice came over the loudspeaker on the pole:</p><p><br/>"Citizens, a tsunami is approaching! Please, leave dangerous places and climb to hills!"</p><p><br/>"What the hell are the hills? We are in the metropolis!" they heard someone scream. "The only high points are buildings, and they're going to collapse!"</p><p><br/>The panic only increased, it seemed that everyone had gone mad at the same time. Dinah was getting desperate when she heard a voice close by on the other side of the street:</p><p><br/>"Dinah!" and a familiar, thin figure rushed toward her.</p><p><br/>Dinah jumped off the wreckage and hugged Laurel, nuzzling her hair. But a second later, the women had already pulled away and turned around: a wall of water at least 10 meters high was approaching them.</p><p><br/>"What the hell is going on in this world," Laurel swore, and looked back into Dinah's eyes, cupping her face in her hands. "But know this… Believe me. I love you."</p><p><br/>"I love you t..." but before she could finish, there was a hit and the darkness swallowed everything.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>